Fear Brings You Nothing
by Xxbroken.angel.wingsxX
Summary: Shane Gray has made his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, experience it all. What happens when she is invited to go on tour with Connect 3 and Silverlight Grace? 10 teens,2 buses. Anything can happen when they're on their own, finding themselves. Smitchie. R&R!
1. Life

**A/N: So I decided to start another story. This is an ACTUAL Camp Rock FanFic. lol(:**

**It's the made up sequel **

**Did you guys know that they're making a Camp Rock 2? I CAN'T WAIT!! The people are actually casting for more roles this month and next month. .; I totally want to take an acting class, then get an agent, then audition for a role, and then meet the Jonas Brothers. That would be soooo sweet. Except, I haven't asked my dad about those classes and I don't want to leave my Codyyyy.):**

**It starts right after Shane and Mitchie sing "This is Me", so forget you ever saw the last scene. Haha.**

**I made up the town Malinde.**

* * *

"So your the girl behind the voice." Shane walked backstage.

"I guess so." I smiled. "But can I ask how you heard me singing?"

"Hah. Funny story actually. These crazy fans were chasing me so I ran and hid behind a bush. You were in the dinner hall." He explained.

"Oh. The one with the piano?"

"Yeah. So... I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk to you without listening to you first." He apologized.

"It's okay. You had the right to be mad at me. I'm sorry I lied." I apologized back.

"It's okay. So are we good? No hard feelings?"

"Nope, none."

Summer ended like that. He gave me his cell number and even though he lived about 350 miles away from me, we gave our relationship a try. Luckily, we both used Verizon so it was free to talk mobile-to-mobile. I was the luckiest girl on earth. Not only was Shane Gray MY boyfriend, but people finally knew who I was for once in my life. It was like Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart from Hannah Montana. I still avoided the mean girls of my school. After all, they tried to befriend me just because I was invited to the most glamorous Hollywood parties and given free clothes to try from the best stores in the mall. I finally understood what Shane meant by people always trying to get you to like them.

Shane visited me from LA for two weeks near the end of summer and the paparazzi followed us EVERYWHERE. What I'm saying is that I lived in a small little town called Malinde south of San Francisco, a place where everyone knew each other. It was such a small town that even our mayor had a difficult time pointing it out on a map of California. My face had made it on HotTunes TV, Access Hollywood, EXTRA, and almost every other celebrity news show. I was even asked to sign six autographs.

My dad usually chased away every guy I dated, not to mention if they were two or three years older than me and a rock star, but for Shane, they were like father and son. Shane's dad had left him and his mom when he was really young so he doesn't even remember him. He bonded with my dad really easily and I was glad that they liked each other. Since I was dating Shane Gray, my parents' names were also let out and it did lots of good for their businesses. I lied about my mom cooking for Jessica and Nick pre-breakup, but now, I am actually able to say things like that because she caters a bunch of celebrity benefit dinners and such. It's crazy. As for my dad, a few months after he opened his hardware store, he designed his own hardware tools and Shane endorsed them! Parents actually let their kids obsess over Shane now because he changed from the jerk he was at the beginning of Camp Rock. So I would definitely say things were going good.

Today was the first day of school. I could say I was excited to see how things would change, but for the first time in my life, I didn't dread it. I pecked my mom on the cheek before I got out of her car. It made you popular to be dating someone older than you, preferably two or three years. It also made you popular to be dating a musician. It made you even more so if they were famous or a rock star. Now that I was with Shane... I was supposed to be like, triple-popular. If that makes sense. I didn't really want to be popular, though.

I walked down the familiar hallways and random people started waving and greeting me.

"Hey Mitchie!" A skater dude yelled.

"What's up?" A girl with pigtails high-fived me.

I hated the sudden attention. I could bet that even the mean girls of our school wanted to befriend me.

That's when I crashed into _them_. The mean girls. Mandy, Elizabeth, and Dayna. Usually there's a head bitch and the others are just followers, but not with them. All three of them were equally as mean, bitchy, and cruel.

"Hey Mitchie." Mandy said. "How's your summer?"

"Yeah, didn't you date Shane Gray?" Elizabeth added.

Dayna stepped back and quietly rolled her eyes at Mandy and Elizabeth. Maybe I was wrong; maybe she was only a sidekick.

"First of all, he's still my boyfriend and second, why are you even talking to me? I'm not going to become friends with you. It's your own fault you were mean to me from the beginning." I pushed past them and headed to homeroom.

In homeroom, people waved and I got a load of 'hey's, 'hi's, and 'how's it going?'s. I was thinking. What if everyone was like this to me? Shouldn't I decide who was good friend material and who was backstabber material?

I made the decision of sticking with people who I knew were nice.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the group of people who signed up for P.E. last year with me. This summer, I got less timid and shy, too. All because of Shane Gray. That boy really has an impact on my life.

Hallie, Rachel, Joanne, Matt, Giselle, and Weston were their names. Rachel and Weston were twins and Matt was their cousin. Giselle was dating Weston while Joanne had been on again, off again with Matt for over two years now. Hallie was Weston's best friend since first grade and all of them became best friends in high school. I wasn't sure how I could fit in with their group, and I didn't really care anymore. As long as they were nice and they had potential to be a friend, that was good enough.

People had labeled them the 'Band Geeks'. Of course it was a clique, but no one was smart enough to realize the fact that none of them played a wind or percussion instrument. They weren't even geeks. They were actually in a band. Well, four of them at least. Hallie, Giselle, Weston, and Matt pulled something together for the awesome talent show last year and now, all of a sudden they had a band named "By the River". Rachel and Joanne were the songwriters and managers. They sounded really good actually. So technically, they were in A band, but not THE band.

"Hey Mitchie." Rachel replied. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I handed her a pink slip.

"Awesome. You have 3rd, 6th, and 7th period with me, Giselle, and Matt, and you have 2nd, 4th, 5th with Joanne and Hallie. Oh, and you have 8th period with Weston. That's cool. You have a friend in each class now." She smiled.

"Really? Okay." So now they were considered my friends.

--

After school, I picked up a snow cone with Weston. The rest of the people signed up for drama club so they had to stay after.

"Thanks for paying, Weston." I hugged him.

We took a stroll around the park, just talking. I found out he was really nice. In 8th period, I didn't have a lab partner and he just volunteered.

We hung out for about an hour before I had to head to work.

"Thanks again, but I have to go to work. Some burgers need flipping."

He laughed. "Okay. Catch you tomorrow in homeroom."

"Bye."

--

I arrived to work with a bright smile across my face. The first day of school was rather a success. I stood up against Mandy, Elizabeth, and Dayna, and I became friends with six new people.

I started flipping burgers using a green spatula. The clothes pin clipping my nose was getting very uncomfortable so I reached up to get it off. Yeah, a horrid smell came from the grease and a co-worker suggested I used a clothes pin.

"Torres! Phone!" My manager called from the front.

I managed to get the plastic gloves off, and went up to the clerk station.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's for you." He replied.

"Thanks."

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" I acted overly enthusiastic.

"We're going on tour! It's like a two month tour. They named it the 'Play My Music' tour. Our record label really liked our new sound and we're recording a few new songs right now."

"That's awesome, Shane!" My back was faced towards our customers because if I forgot to mention, word got out that I worked here and that boomed the business a little.

"Oh, and I was thinking about doing a few songs with you, if you want. It's okay if you don't."

"Of course I do. Well, it means I get to see you, right?" A smile crept on my face.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! Oh, and my agent is- Never mind. It's a surprise." He said.

"You know I can't stand surprises." I said.

"That's kind of the point." He laughed. "Well I have a huge surprise for you, but my lips are sealed."

"Shaneeeee!" I said in a whiny tone.

"I'm not telling! Okay well, I have to go. Nate and Jason are waiting for me to finish recording."

"Fineeeee." I said, still in a whiny mood.

"Oh yeah, about what time are you going to get home?" Shane asked.

"Uhh, 6? Why?"

"No reason. Bye!" Like I would really believe that.

"Later."

I hung up the corded phone a turned around. Three preteen girls were standing on the other side of the counter.

"Were you just talking to SHANE GRAY?" The first girl said. She was wearing a t-shirt that had a blown up picture of Connect 3.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling slightly awkward.

"That's his girlfriend, smart one." Another girl said.

"Right." I started to walk away.

"WAIT! Can I have your autograph?" The first girl asked.

"Sure, why not?" I grabbed a pen from the counter and signed her notebook that had a picture of me and Shane walking out of a nearby drugstore. People started selling notebooks with printed pictures of Shane and I. To me, it was kind of stupid.

I ended up signing all three of their matching notebooks.

"Thanks so much." The third girl, who didn't really speak, said. They left.

--

I walked home. As much as I hated work, I still went because I was trying to get 500 dollars so I could go on an amazing shopping spree with someone. I opened the backyard get and-

"SURPRISE!!" My mom, dad, Shane, Nate, Jason, Hallie, Giselle, Joanne, Rachel, Matt, and Weston screamed.

Huh? My birthday wasn't until like a month or two...

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Should I make it into a story with lyrics like I did with 'Love Forever, Right?'? It could definitely work since Mitchie and Shane can definitely sing. (:**

**Anyway, review! I might get one chapter up either on this, or my other story. I'm not sure. Probably this one. I'm really excited for it! I should've probably stuck with one story first, but WHATEVERRRR!**

**Love, Aimee Lynn.**


	2. I'm Just a Kid

**A/N: Ughh! I hate short chapters... Like the first chapter of this story. I thought it sucked.**

**Well... Just a heads up, but it really _really_ irritates me when people read my story but don't review. I mean, I'm like DESPERATE to know what you thought about it and what you think I should change. I'm not trying to suck-up to you and force you to review, but I really appreciate it when you do.**

**The song is 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan.**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

That really scared me.

"What?" I said, blankly. I looked up above the people and there was a huge banner that read 'Congratulations!'. What the heck?

Shane came up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Surprised?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Also confused. Why are you congratulating me and how did you manage to gather the friends I just made today?" I wondered.

"Well... I talked your parents into letting you quit the job. I know you wanted to go on that huge splurge, but I decided to make that your birthday present from me. I saw you hanging out with Weston at the park. When you left, I asked him about your friends and managed to pull this together. This is the surprise I was talking about on the phone." He explained.

"Wow. Uhm... Do you spoil every girlfriend you've had?" I joked.

"Only the one that means the most to me." Shane smiled. "Here comes the actual surprise." He looked over my shoulder.

A strange man was walking towards me. The color of his suit was disgusting, and his tie was so hideous that I wanted to run and hide in the woods.

"Mitchie Torres?" The guy asked me.

"He's my agent, Eugene." Shane whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "That's me."

"I'm happy to tell you that Full Swing Records wants to sign you!" He said.

My jaw dropped.

"Really? Like, REALLY?" I was still in shock.

"Yeah. Since Shane has spoken an abundance of good things about you, they trust his judgment enough to say that you're going to open for them every night during the Play My Music Tour! They still need to find one more act, but they want you to travel with Connect 3!"

"Thank you!" I jumped really high and hugged him. He smelled really... funky. It was like year-old fish, white-out, and sweaty gym socks with a touch of wet dog.

"Shane, you are AMAZING!" I hugged Shane really tight.

"I've been told." He laughed.

"I'd love to chitchat with you, but I want to get some cake." Eugene left for the food table.

"Wait! Is the record label looking for any band with talent? Or do they have to be signed, or what?" I asked him. I had a little idea in mind.

He turned around. "As long as they can play before or after you and they are decently good."

"I know this band. They are actually here at this party right now. They're called "By The River". I bet they could play something for you."

"Really? I'd love to here it. In the meantime, I'm going to get that cake." He said.

I caught up with Giselle. "Hey, how does going on tour with Connect 3 and me for two months sound?"

"Amazing but impossible." She answered.

"Well... What if I told you that there's a pretty good chance you can make that happen if the band plays a few songs like, right now?"

"Are-... What-... Huh-?... But-..." Giselle stuttered.

"Just get them to get their instruments and tell them to play the song that they did at the talent show!" I said.

"Okay, okay."

--

"Can I have your attention please?" I spoke into the microphone.

Everyone turned around.

"This is a band called "By The River". I hope you enjoy them!"

They started playing.

_ I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
_

_ I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Everyone started partying. Even Eugene was dancing although I would call it twitching because that's what it looked like to me. It was a hilarious sight to see and I would probably pay good money to see him do it again.

The entire party was a blast. I got to know Rachel, Joanne, Giselle, Matt, Weston, and Hallie pretty well. Eugene liked their sound and he was going to talk to the record company.

People were leaving since it was already 10 and we still had school the next day.

"Mitchie! I heard the great news!" My mom said as she approached me.

"Yeah! Wait, you _do_ know about the going-on-tour part, right?" I wanted to make sure.

"Of course. Dad and I have to keep an eye on things with our businesses so we're trusting you to go with Connect 3. I heard there are going to be adults around so we decided that it was okay for you to go by yourself."

"Thanks so much, Mom!" I kissed her cheek. She had to go clean up and I just stood there. My life was perfect; great boyfriend, great friends, got signed, opening for Connect 3, got to quit job, and free clothes!

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said as they came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Shane..." I turned around and hugged him. We stood there for a long time just hugging.

"I'm guessing you really enjoyed my surprise." He said.

"Are you kidding? Of course. Being signed and opening for you on like the biggest tour of the year? It's more than I could ever ask for." I kissed him tenderly on his soft lips.

He smiled through the kiss. "Not when your boyfriend is-" He paused, kind of like what the "President" does on 'Cory in the House', "Shane Gray."

We shared a good laugh.

"So where are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"Here. Your mom invited us."

"Us? As in with Nate and Jason?" I clarified.

"Yep. We're staying in the guest bedroom."

"Ah."

--

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

"What?" I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I glanced at my bedside clock and it said 2:00 AM.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Coming." I whisper-yelled. I put on my slippers and stood up. I sort of crashed into the wall a few times before I got to the door. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak too loudly.

"Hey." Shane said.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He walked into my room and sat on my bed. "My agent and manager feel that I should leave at 6. Since you don't get up 'til 7, I wouldn't be able to see you before I left."

"Aww. That's sweet, but I really _really_ need to get my sleep." I said in a sweet, but serious tone.

"That's okay. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I left. Awake or asleep, it doesn't matter." He said.

"Uhm, okay. Then get under my covers and let me sleep!" I said in a more forceful tone than I meant for it to be.

We both got in under my sheets. I laid my head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

It was in 4th period the next day, right before we, Joanne, Hallie, and I, went to lunch.

The intercom came on. "Would you please send Mitchie Torres to the front office? She has a phone call." Mr. Grayson reported.

"Sure thing." Our Spanish teacher, Senora Garcia, answered. "You heard him Mitchie."

"Right." I got a pass and went to the front office.

I reached the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tell "By The River" to pack their bags. They're coming with us!" Shane yelled.

"That's really awesome, but uhh-... How did you get my school's phone number?"

"Simple. I'm Shane Gray. Oh, but I told whoever answered it that I was your dad." He replied.

"Very funny. I better get back to class; my teacher was reviewing for our test next week."

"Test? Today's only the second day of school!"

"Yep. Well, that's school." I said.

"Well go study!"

"Hah. Bye Sh-" I paused and noticed the principal staring at me. "Dad."

"By The River" initially agreed and we were leaving for the tour in three days. We would have to get tutored on the road, but hey, I wasn't objecting.

--

Shane, Nate, Jason, Giselle, Rachel, Joanne, Weston, Hallie, Matt, and I were standing in front of three tour buses that were all ours. We were allowed to choose where we stayed and we came up with arrangement of Hallie, Weston, Shane, Nate, and I on one bus, and Matt, Giselle, Jason, Joanne, and Rachel on the other. The third one was actually for all the instruments and clothes cases and where all the adults stayed (i.e. Eugene, Connect 3's management, my new agent, Hallie's mom, and a representative from Full Swing Records).

We stood side-by-side and we all looked at each other.

"Are you guys ready?" Shane asked, looking pretty pumped to get on the road.

"Let's go!" Nate called. We all piled into our tour buses.

We were going on a trip; a trip where no rules apply and anything can happen since all the responsible adults are at least a good 20 feet away from us at all times.

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm going to be outta town for about a week, I think I should tell you a few things...  
**

**First off, what did you guys think?**

**I didn't mention this before, but Mitchie's school is really weird; the homerooms aren't by grade, but rather by whose class you sign up for. Awesome, right? Haha, I just made that up. So if anyone "hits it off" with someone else, just keep in mind that they aren't all the same age and also, that's why the group of friends just HAPPEN to be in the same homeroom.  
**

**Something new: The last chapter of this story will ALWAYS be a list of character descriptions. Like, if I have 5 entries for this story, only 4 of them are going to substantial chapters. REMEMBER that it's always going to be the LAST chapter!**

**Warning! It's going to get so hectic and stuff, that the POV might turn to someone on the other bus sometimes because unfortunately, Mitchie isn't Superman/Superwoman and she can't see through walls/buses.**

**Now go to the bottom left side and hit REVIEW! lol**

**P.S. It might get a little... hmm... more _mature_ in the future. Like, there will be mentions of sex, drugs, and some really _really _bad language. Just a heads up. Using those three things really makes a story much more dramatic and real. xP Oh yeah, tell me if it will bother you because I'll turn it down a notch, if needed.**

**And that's about it.**

**Love, Aimee Lynn. (:**


	3. This is Me

**A/N: I think I owed you guys a long chapter.  
**

* * *

"You hang up first."

Ugh. Separating Weston and Giselle was a terrible decision. Seriously, we have only been on the bus for mere SECONDS and they already had an entire conversation.

"No you hang up first." Weston said, with a love-struck facial expression.

"Here, I'll help you." I got up from my position in Shane's lap and walked up to him. I snatched his EnV phone and hung up for him.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, yes, you were." I said, using the Jedi Mind Trick. You know, that thing where you tell someone what they should be thinking and they mysterically think it?

Weston pouted and went to his bunk probably to call Giselle while I made myself comfortable in Shane's lap once more.

"So, _Babe_, what do you wanna do?" He asked me. I smiled at the pet name. It was so cute when he called me that.

"You remember in like elementary school how everyone used to play M.A.S.H.?" I answered him with a question.

"I think I do; but don't blame me if I don't. It's three years longer than you have to remember."

"Right. Well, it's where I choose two options for you, and you choose two options for yourself for each category. The categories determine your future...? Are you catching on?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that. Okay, let's play. I got pen and paper." Shane reached beneath the couch we were on and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I scooted off his lap and sat beside him with my feet on his legs.

"I'll do you first." I paused. "That came out wrong."

Shane had a half disgusted, half amused look on his face. "Um, right. I get what you mean, though."

I got the paper and started drawing lines to divide the paper into 6 categories. They were: Wife, Money, Kid Name, Pet, Car, and Job. I filled out my options first before I asked him. I chose Megan Fox and Jessica Alba for his wife; 5,435,235,975 for money; Jared and Sara for kid names; iguana and tarantula for pet; Lamborghini Gallardo and Cadillac for car; and singer and chef for job.

"Now choose. Wife?" I pressed.

"Mitchie Torres and... does there have to be another?"

"That's sweet." I stared at him tenderly. "But yeah, there has to be."

"Aw. Well, I always thought Vanessa Hudgens was cute."

I wasn't surprised. "Okay. But you're all mine and you'll never be hers and plus, she's taken by Zac Efron." I laughed.

"True."

I scribbled down my name and Vanessa Hudgens. "What about... kid names?" It was slightly embarrassing to ask him something like that considering that there could be a small chance that we would end up together.

"Vestavia and Braden." He answered the question so simply, like he had planned it a long time ago.

"I love those names." I told him.

"I know, me too. Why else would I name our children that?" He smiled.

Wait a second, did he just say _our _children? Oh wow. I got that stirring feeling in my stomach again. He made me feel so special. The guy of my dreams wants to have kids with me. "Ah." I felt kind of bad because I just wrote down the two names that first came to mind instead of thinking about it, so before I wrote down his names, I changed the names I picked to names I actually liked. Jordan for a girl and Kale for a boy.

"Pets?"

"A golden retriever and a... SNAKE!" Shane sounded like a little kid.

"If we're ever going to have a future together, you are not getting a snake." I warned him.

"Fine... I want a hamster." I had to laugh at that. "I love your laugh." He said.

"Thanks." I continued with my interrogation. "Car?"

"That's easy; I want a Ferrari or a Nissan 350Z."

"And lastly, job?" I took interest in this. He never told me what his dream job was. All he ever said was that he wanted to do "more" than just sing.

"Poet."

"And?" Something was on Shane's mind. I could tell.

His cheeks started turning red and he was flushed with embarrassment.

"Shane, you know I won't judge you or something stupid like that. You can tell me."

He sighed. "A father."

I didn't think I heard correctly. "What?"

"See?" He gently pushed my legs off his lap and stormed into the large bunk we shared. He was obviously shy about people knowing that. I had a few ideas why. I followed his footsteps to our bunk. He was lying on the bed with his stomach flat against it and his face turned away from the curtain. The desk lamp light was on so I could see him.

"Shane?" I said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I wasn't judging you. It's just surprising."

Shane turned onto his back and stared at the "ceiling". I climbed into the bed beside him and laid my head on his chest. I faced him when I felt a warm, moist tear on the back of my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad... He was never there for me." He said, softly.

I really didn't know what to say. I usually always have something to say when someone needs comfort. "Look, you turned out as an amazing guy. The way I see it, you didn't need your father."

"But I was a jerk and growing up, I had no one to go to for help."

"Yeah, but if you weren't a jerk, Nate never would've made you go to Camp Rock and you never would've met me." I reasoned.

"That's true. And I guess I wouldn't have gotten so close to your dad and been so welcomed in your family."

"Yeah, that's the spirit. Everything happens for a reason."

"Thanks, Mitchie." He kissed me passionately.

"What about that M.A.S.H. game we had going?" I asked when I caught my breath after we made out for a few minutes. I returned to the position of my head on his chest and he had started stroking my hair.

"I don't need a fake fortune when I know exactly what I want."

"And what's that?"

"You." My heart skipped a beat. He had that effect on me. I couldn't help but to smile. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I was recovering from the first time my heart skipped a beat, but now it skipped two. I processed what he just said. I felt like I was going to pass out; but, it was in a good way. That is, if you can pass out in a good way.

"Mitchie? It's okay if you don't want to say it back. I'm willing to wait." Shane said.

"No, of course not."

He got that disappointed, crushed look on his face.

"No, don't wait. What I meant to say was... I love you, too."

His face lit up. I reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you really think we're going to get married one day?" I asked, dreamily. I sure hoped we would.

"Of course." That meant more than it seemed. He was saving himself (as was I) until marriage. For me to be his first, that meant everything to me. If you didn't get that, it meant that he was going to remain a virgin.

We laid there until eventually, our bus pulled up to a hotel.

We unloaded our stuff and settled into the hotel. Shane and I were sharing a room with Joanne and Matt. When we got into our room, Shane and I were spread across our bed, leaving Joanne and Matt sitting on their own.

Shane and I sat back up. Joanne and Matt were both silent, not once even looking at each other. They're eyes were so piercing, staring at us.

"Is it just me, or did we miss something?" I whispered when Shane and I took over the bathroom.

"I think they broke up again." He said.

"Right. That's probably it. Well, I should talk to Joanne I guess. Let her vent."

"Good luck."

I walked back into room where our beds were, expecting to make up a lame excuse and get Matt out. I found Joanne already by herself.

"Where's Matt?" I asked her casually.

"Away from me. I sort of yelled at him."

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No." She said, with her voice about to break.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We just started always fighting and making up and I guess he just got tired of it. I got mad when he told me he wanted to break up for good and screamed at him." Joanne explained.

"Do you feel the same way? About being tired of it."

"I'm not sure. I love him, but come to think of it, I don't want to anymore. It hurts to love him. We aren't meant to be and my heart just won't get over it."

"I'm sorry." I hugged her.

"It's over. It's officially _over_." She sobbed. I rubbed her shoulder.

--

Matt and Joanne were both uncomfortable with being in the same room so Joanne went to stay with Hallie, Weston, and Giselle. She thought that Matt would be staying in our room, but he wandered off somewhere. He said that he wanted to be alone and think. I was pretty worried, but Weston told me not to worry about it since he always needs to "think" when things get tough.

"Finally!" I let out as I dove face first into the covers.

Shane chuckled. He looked up from his book. "Stressed?"

"I was... But now I have you." I pecked him on the lips and laid down beside him.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said, putting his book away.

"No, I'm the luckiest _girl_ in the world. Every girl on this planet would die for you to be theirs."

"Except I only want to be yours and you're the only one I want."

I stared into his deep brown eyes.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with your glasses on?" I commented.

"Hah. Funny you should mention; I could say the same about you and the way you did your hair."

"But my hair always looks like this."

"Exactly." Shane smothered me with a kiss.

--

"Hello beautiful." Shane greeted me when I opened my eyes.

"Hey." I answered. I woke myself up with a full-stretched yawn.

_MUSIC'S IN MY SOUL, I HEAR EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT. IT'S THE ONE THING ON MY MIND._

"Can you get my phone?" I asked Shane.

"Sure." He rolled over on me to reach the nightstand.

"I can't--can't breathe." I gasped for air.

"Oh, sorry." He answered my phone. "Hello?- Wait, what? But we have a show today!- Okay, okay. I'll tell her.- Sure, you better start. We'll come right away.- Bye."

"What happened?"

Shane got up and started putting on his pants. He usually slept in a plain white tee and his boxers. "Matt's gone. He won't answer his phone and the bus is supposed to be leaving in less than an hour."

"That sucks. So I guess we have to go look for him."

"Yep. When'd you change your ringtone?"

"What? You don't like the fact that I like hearing my boyfriend's soothing voice every time someone calls me?" I said, in a flirty, joking tone.

"You're kidding. It's awesome that a girl like you would like to hear a voice like mine."

I went into the bathroom to get changed. I wore blue skinny jeans, a graphic Connect 3 tee (it was weird at first when I started wearing Shane, Nate, and Jason's faces around them, but then they began to get used to it), a glittery silver belt, and the cutest Jimmy Choos ever that Shane bought me at a discounted rate (he was friends with a worker in one of their stores) in New York. I also put on some light and natural makeup. When I was done, I walked out to find Shane.

"You look really pretty." He said from behind me.

"Thanks."

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white tee (I think it was the one he wore to bed), a black vest outside of it, and black converse All-Stars.

"You look pretty good, too." I said when I saw what he was wearing. "Wait-, why are we both dressed up? We're only going to go look for Matt, right?"

"Uh, we're in Burbank. Paparazzi are everywhere. If we both went in our PJ's, which is something we would do if we were at your house, the next headline for People Magazine would say we're sleeping together which is not only illegal and untrue, but it would cause _so_ many problems."

"Wow. I was only expecting a short and simple answer."

"Well, that's what you get when you get me thinking. C'mon let's go. They're all waiting for us downstairs."

I walked into the lobby hand-in-hand with Shane and met up with everyone else.

"Thank God you're here." Joanne said, letting out a long breath.

"Yeah. He never turns off his phone. The only time he did was at his grandpa's funeral." Weston explained.

"Let's split up then." Shane suggested.

Joanne, Rachel, and Jason went off to the beach; Shane and Hallie looked for him at the mall; Weston and Giselle went to find him at the promenade; and Nate and I stayed behind to see if he came back and keep calling him.

Nate sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, you know what?" I started.

"What?" Nate replied as he faced me.

"This is the perfect situation for Shane to sing that song he wrote at Camp Rock. That, 'Gotta Find You' song?" I said, pretty amused.

Nate smiled. "Unless Shane hears Matt's voice in his head and paints all his dreams the color of Matt's smile, it wouldn't work too well."

"Oh yeah. Well..." I trailed off. "The ballroom."

"What?"

"Remember last night how we were messing around when we first got in the hotel?"

"Yeah, and...?" He pushed.

"Well we ended up in that hotel ballroom and there was this gorgeous white Baldwin piano there." I said, getting to my point.

"Oh yeah. That piano had the most beautiful sound, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to it." I replied. "When everyone left except for him and I-"

"You two did _not_ kiss. You couldn't have!" Nate interrupted.

"What? Would you just listen? We never kissed. If you _listened_ you might see where I'm going with this!" I said, agitated with my best friend for the most part.

"Sorry. I had a double latte this morning. I'm kind of hyper and impatient." He smiled innocently.

"Oh. I see. Back to my point..." I tried to remember where I was. "He told me that he loved the piano's pure sound and he wanted one just like it. He started playing it with no end and wouldn't stop until I practically dragged him out of the room. I asked him why he played with so much passion and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"Matt said that whenever he needed to runaway but had nowhere to go, that's what he did best. He said that he could write a million songs for his emotions and they didn't even need words." I told him.

"So why are you telling me this?" Nate asked.

"No one checked that room yet." I said with devious eyes.

"Let's go."

We went to the ballroom after passing the kitchen, swerving through the dining room, and walking through two hallways.

"Matt!" Nate called when we saw him sitting at the piano, staring into space.

He turned his head at us and turned back.

"Everyone's been looking for you. The least you can do is talk to us." I reasoned with him.

"Dude, what happened?" Nate questioned.

"I know, I mean, Joanne told me she only yelled at you. It couldn't have hit you that hard, could it?"

Matt finally looked at us. "Did she tell you what she said? Or did she say that it didn't mean anything just like every other fight we have?"

"No."

"Well good. You don't need to hear it." He looked down.

"Look, Matt, I've only known you for a few days and I know that, but Mitchie here and me won't tell anyone. You can trust us. I can vouch for Mitchie to say that she keeps her promises." Nate offered.

"And I can tell you that Nate would never tell the secret of a friend's." I added.

"Thanks." Nate mumble-whispered in my ear.

Nate and I stood there as Matt sat on the piano bench in silence. The whole room was quiet, but not to the point where it got too uncomfortable. Matt's breathing got rough as he shed a few tears. I did what I usually did when I saw a friend crying. I sat down right next to him and hugged him. He succeeded in holding back the rest of his tears.

Suddenly, his breathing quieted and he took a long, deep breath. He wiped his face with his sleeve. Nate was standing beside me when Matt was ready to talk.

"So?" Nate pressed. I looked into Matt's eyes deeply and saw pain and anger.

"She said words that hurt me so much. She told me that I was at fault for all her pain and that she wished she never knew me. Now that I think about it, it's not what she said that hurt me so much, but it was the guilt and fault she put on me. I loved her to a point where I would forgive her for every little thing that she did that bothered me and forget about it instead of telling her. So in the end, I do blame myself." He said.

"It's not your fault. She should've thought about what she was going to say before she said it. I know she didn't mean it."

"Of course she meant it. I hurt her that bad, you know? That for itself is bad enough. I don't even know what I did, but whatever it was, it hurt her enough to make her want to hurt me just as much. I deserved it, I guess, and so it _was_ my fault." Matt said.

"God, Matt," Nate sighed. "You can't take the blame for everything. It was her problem that she wanted revenge of some sort. You're letting her cause you pain that came from something you don't even know about! Hence the phrase "If someone slaps you across the face, turn the other cheek.". Or something like that. Like Mitch said, Joanne didn't mean it from her heart, she was just mad. You don't deserve it; NO ONE like you who doesn't intentionally hurt someone deserves heartbreak."

That hit Matt _hard_. He stopped and I could tell he was thinking.

"You're right." Matt finally said.

"Yeah, he is. Now stop telling yourself that you should take all the blame because you shouldn't. Joanne's a cool girl and all, but she lets her evil side get to her sometimes. Don't give her what she wants."

Matt laughed a little. "Evil?"

"Yeah. Let's hit the road, we have a long tour ahead of us." I suggested.

"Sure. But, what should I do about her?" Matt asked, one last time.

"Be friends with her. You may still be hurting inside, but I think it would hurt worse if you didn't talk to her at all."

"True. Let's go."

The three of us left the ballroom and went back to the hotel rooms to get our stuff. When we arrived to the buses, Nate called everyone and told them that Matt was fine and that he was only sightseeing and clearing his mind around Burbank. Everyone except Joanne got the hint that Nate, Matt, and I weren't going to tell them what really happened and dealt with it.

Matt switched with Hallie so he didn't have to deal with Joanne and all the questions from people on the other bus. Luckily, Shane and Weston understood that we were keeping our mouths shut.

--

"Come on, Mitchie. We're first." Shane said when we were backstage at the Gibson Amphitheatre.

I tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't work. I was scared as heck to go out there.

Shane saw how I was. "Oh, it'll be okay. It's only 4000 people."

"WHAT?! ONLY?" I exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding. It's 3000."

"WHAT?!" I slightly started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. Just sing like when you and I were jumping on your bed singing to the radio when I came to visit you. Have fun. That's all there is to it." Shane encouraged me. "You can do it."

"Okay." I can't lie; I was still scared out of my mind. I didn't think Connect 3 had _this_ many fans. Well, I knew, but I didn't think that this many would pay 100 bucks a ticket to see them in concert.

"Go, go, go!" The concert manager rushed Shane out on stage.

I watched from the side curtain.

"How you guys doing tonight?" Shane spoke into the microphone.

The crowd screamed and yelled.

"Good. Let me introduce to you, my girlfriend, MITCHIE TORRES!" He put emphasis on my name.

This is, the auditorium literally _roared_ with claps and cheers and more screams and yelps.

"They like you. A lot." Shane spoke softly into my ear. "You're going to do awesome."

I nodded.

The music started.

_ I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

By the end of the song, I forgot there was even people out there and I sang. I sang to my boyfriend Shane.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm leaving the character reference as Chapter 3. REMEMBER that. You _might_ need it later on to refer to for the characters (hence the name "Character Reference"). It's too confusing to make it the last chapter.**

**Review! I'm holding back on 'Love Forever, Right?' because I'm making sure it goes just like I want. I'll keep posting on this one, though. But I don't know. Maybe I'll figure it out by tomorrow. BTW, that's the only reason I said I wanted at least 30 reviews before I posted the next chapter. I needed time to think (;**

**I changed the summary. 'By The River' was a pretty... stupid name. So in the next chapter, they're going to have to change it to 'Silverlight Grace'.**

**Love, Aimee Lynn(:**


	4. 4Ever

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. (:**

**Again, I'm really sorry about my other story. This way, I can focus on this! This is another long chapter.  
**

* * *

The concert went perfectly. Everyone did their thing on schedule and we managed to please the concert manager AND all the adults including Eugene. Let me tell you; pleasing Eugene is not as easy as you think. He's only Shane's agent, but he won't go without every single detail of every single event being perfected.

"See? Camp Rock came in handy." Shane said when he got off the stage after saying a big goodbye to the crowd.

"Yeah, it helped." I came up to him and gently pecked him on the lips.

"You might want to hold off on that at least until I get a clean shirt on." He laughed.

I sniffed him. Yeah, I literally took a good whiff of him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked me.

"Nothing. Now I know what you smell like when you're sweaty."

"You are so weird."

I gasped.

"One of many reasons why I love you!" He added. Nice save. He held out his arms, inviting me for a hug, but I left him hanging.

"Ew, you're sweaty now..." I joked.

--

We were having a small after party since today was our opening night of many more concerts to come. Connect 3, By The River, and I didn't get to see each other right after the concert. We had our own little dressing rooms so we could only talk to each other afterwards if you actually made an effort- kind of like how I made up a crazy lie and convinced the security guards that there was a big misunderstanding with the song set list and I needed to go speak to Shane about a mice problem in his dressing room.

I was getting some punch at the party table when I saw someone I really didn't want to see. Or maybe I did want to see her because I wanted to end things between us or at least fix it.

It was Tess Tyler. I dreaded talking to her. She eventually apologized to me after everything she did, but I could tell she was still after Shane. I looked at her for awhile, taking in how dramatic this night could be.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked over. "Hi Peg and Ella. Wait a sec." I turned back to finish getting my punch, but then I realized what just happened. "Oh my God!" I faced them. "Peggy and Ella!" I hugged both of them tightly. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

"We heard about how you got signed and you were touring with Connect 3 and that new band of your friends and of course, we couldn't miss our best friend's opening night!" Ella said, excited.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you!" Peggy added.

"Thanks, you guys. I still can't believe you made it!" I was so glad to see them.

Peggy and Ella were never mean like Tess. Turns out that they only followed her because they wanted exactly what I wanted with that lie: popularity. In the end, they decided they would much rather be treated right and have true friends than just to be popular. We all exchanged digits after camp and kept in touch. We had more in common than we thought and so even though I rarely see them, we're all best friends.

"So... how's your relationship with Shane?" Peggy nudged me, jokingly.

"Better than ever. He is an amazing guy and I can't believe he's all mine." I said, slightly daydreaming when I looked over at Shane talking to all his friends that showed up.

"Aw, that's cute. You better watch out." Ella warned.

"Why?"

"Tess." She briefly replied.

"Right; but, she can't possibly come in the way of Shane and I." I said, having confidence in our relationship.

"How would you know?" Peggy asked.

"Just because..." I stopped for a second making sure what I said next wouldn't sound too eager. "He said he loved me!"

"No way!" Ella exclaimed.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I've never felt this way about anyone- _EVER_." I said.

"Shane? Oh yeah, you two make an adorable couple." I heard a girl say, in a snobby and sarcastic tone.

"Tess, too bad he's not interested in you." I shot back.

"Not yet." She mumbled, under her breath.

--

The party was so much more than just fun. I had a few moments where I thought about Tess and what she meant when she said that Shane wasn't hers _yet_. I didn't let her ruin my night. I was on this tour and at this party to have fun, not worry about people like her.

Tonight, we got to stay at the most glamorous hotel in like a 50 mile range. It seemed like that to me at least. The sleeping arrangements stayed the same and everyone was getting settled in. Actually, it was almost impossible to get settled in because we were going to always be packing and unpacking our stuff on the road.

Our hotel _suite_ had like a freaking foyer in the middle of it. Red and gold drapes were hanging from floor to ceiling, covering the windows that equaled in length. Love seats and couches lied all around the hotel room to match the drapes and the rest of the place. The carpet on the ground were practically fluffy with all the yarn and string used to produce it. A long, at least 10-foot, tapestry of a lion and his cubs (I think that's what baby lions are called) hung opposite of the mirror and mahogany desk, accentuating the entire room to the red and gold theme.

There were two rooms. One for Shane and I and the other for Matt. Of course, Shane and I got the one that had the king-sized Tempur-Pedic bed with the droopy canopy hanging above it and the large, flat-screen plasma TV.

"This is awesome." Shane said when we walked in.

"Yeah it really is."

I jumped into the covers face first expecting to bounce, but instead, I just sunk. Oh right, this was a Tempur-Pedic bed.

"Remember Tess Tyler from camp?" I asked Shane.

"How could I forget?" He replied.

"Well, she was at the party tonight."

"I know. I talked to her. Technically, she talked to me. All she did was flirt madly with me--more like _at_ me--and she wouldn't stop smiling as if I was flirting back." Shane explained.

"Oh." I got those nasty thoughts of Shane and Tess together again. Apparently, he noticed my hurt and disgusted face.

"You okay there?"

"What if..." I didn't know how to say this without offending him. "What if you start liking her?"

"You can't be serious."

"Well, _she's_ got the blonde hair, blue eyes. _She's_ got the cash and her mother's fame. And _she's_ the one who gets all the so-called "bling" and all that other good stuff." I could feel jealousy coming on if it wasn't already there.

"That's ridiculous!" I looked away from him, nervous. "Hey, look at me." Shane reached over and turned my chin so I would look at him. "I told you I loved you. You and only you. I'll never like her. You mentioned all the things she has, but look at _you_. _You _have the most beautiful smile. _You _have the interesting personality. _You_ were raised right. _You _have the family she wishes she has. To me, _you_ are the most gorgeous girl on the planet. And _you're_ the only one who has ever truly captured my heart. _Not_ her." He leaned over and kissed me tenderly. "I love you. You have to believe that."

That small little speech made me go over the edge. I could hardly believe I was young and in love, not to mention with SHANE GRAY. This guy... He means so much to me. I love the fact that every time I hear his name being said, I think of his kisses and his smile. I love it when he looks me in the eye and tells me how much I mean to him. I love the fact that when he walks in the room, my heart literally skips a beat and I get butterflies in my stomach. I love how whenever people ask me about him, I end up smiling from just thinking about him and blushing bright red. I love it when he's with his friends and I walk by, the way he looks at me and says, 'Yeah, she's all mine.' I love everything about him: His smile, his laugh, his love.

"I do. I do. It's just... I don't trust her." I said with complete honesty. I found the truth in what he said, though.

"But you can trust me." He started feeling around in his back pockets. Shane pulled out two silver rings. He held one out to me as I accepted it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A promise ring. Just to make it official, I, Shane Gray, vow to take you, Mitchie Torres, as my girlfriend. I promise to be faithful, honest, kind, and to love you forever." He said. It sounded like we were getting married. Oh, and to add to that list of all the things I love that Shane does, I love it how he has to make things official even when they're understood.

"Uh, I guess um... I, Mitchie Torres, take you, Shane Gray, as my boyfriend. You have my promise to be gentle-hearted, faithful, honest, respectful, and to love you with no end." I said. Everything I promised was going to be kept.

I took Shane's ring from his hand. I looked at it quickly before I slid it onto his right ring finger. He did the same to me. Words were carved on the inner band of the rings. Shane's ring was engraved with 'Shane + Mitchie 4 ever' in a stencil-like font and mine said 'Mitchie + Shane 4 ever' in a beautiful cursive writing. The rings looked pretty expensive. The inner band of the rings, was refined with copper and the outer layers all were white gold. Shane's was a little thicker and heavier than mine.

I was admiring my ring as it glistened it the artificial light of the room.

"Where did you get the idea?" I asked, curious like always.

"A friend." He said simply.

"Oh. Well be sure to tell that friend that I really liked it." I smiled at the ring, and then at him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"It might've slipped out a few times." Shane smirked.

"It can't hurt to say it once more. Shane, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He was up to something. I could see it in his eyes. He was thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned him.

"You wanna go to the snack machine and load up on sugar?" Shane asked me. Like I would ever say no...

"C'mon." I pulled him up from the bed and went into the hallway.

I stopped in front of the soda machine and Shane was in front of the snack machine. He pulled out like 20 one-dollar bills and handed 10 of them to me.

We stood there for a moment deciding what we wanted.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." He left. Perfect timing, Shane.

I started inserting the bills and pushing buttons. I got loads of Oreos, Cheez-Its, Skittles, Snicker bars, Cheetos, Famous Amos, white cheddar popcorn, and cool ranch Doritos.

"Who's going to eat all that?" Tess asked from behind.

I jumped.

"Did I scare you?" She tried seeming innocent.

"Uh, yeah, you kind of did." I answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier tonight."

"It's okay." I lied straight through my teeth. I knew she had some evil plot planned.

"I hope we can be friends." She held out her arms.

"Sure." I mumbled and gave her a hug. I swear, that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

"Look, Shane is all yours and I understand that. I guess I was just jealous." Tess said.

Did Tess Tyler just confess to me that she was jealous? Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey." Shane said, coming out of the men's room.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hey Shane." Tess said, extending her hand for a handshake instead of the usual hug. It was really awkward.

"Uh, hi." Shane fake smiled, nervously.

"I'll see you in the room." I quickly said and gathered all the snacks I had just purchased from a machine. I scooted away as fast as I could. I didn't _want_ to leave them alone. I just thought that maybe Shane could talk to her privately and get it through her skull that he only loved me even if she was suddenly becoming friendly.

I threw the snacks all over the bed and flipped the TV on. It was eleven; nothing good was on. I ended up watching re-runs of Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill. I waited about an hour for Shane to come back. What was taking him so long? I knew it would be hard to carry 10 cans of soda, but come on, his muscles could take it.

I received a text. It was from Tess.

_u shud rly c wats happenin rite now._

Huh? I went back to the snack machines. All I saw was a big purple pond of soda lying there.

I texted back.

_wat do u mean? no1 is where u guys wer._

No more than 10 seconds later, new text.

_trn 2 ur rite. janitors clset._

I turned the knob slowly, afraid of what I might see. I inched it open, little by little.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Tess had her lips all over Shane.

"Get off me Tess!" He yelled when he saw me.

"What? You kissed me first!" She yelled back.

Tears formed in my eyes. "How could you?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Are you really going to believe her?"

"I don't know. I mean," I stopped and sniffled. "you only told her to get off you after you saw me. I don't know what to believe." I turned away from him.

"So you're telling me that you would throw our relationship away just because of some little thing Tess said?" He asked.

"What little thing? You two are in a janitor's closet. ALONE."

"But I was in here to g-" I cut him off.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I pulled the ring off my finger.

"But-" He started.

"Keep it."

I ran off to our hotel suite. I had our key card on me and Matt had the other and he was in his room. Therefore, he wouldn't be able to get in while I screamed at the top of my lungs into a pillow and cried.

Part of me wanted to smash Tess's face in half and the other part (I have to admit) was dying for Shane to come knocking on the door or call me.

I wasn't like most people who liked to ignore the person who hurt them. I liked to confront people.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

_Who could be knocking at the bedroom door? If Matt let Shane in... I'm going to kill him!_, I thought.

"Mitchie, it's Matt. If you want to talk, I'll be in my room." He called through the door. I wanted to talk, but I also wanted to be alone. I chose to go with the latter.

Just like I was hoping, Shane called me at least 25 times. Hearing his voice as he sang 'Play My Music' made me think long and hard. By the 28th call, I picked up.

"Mitchie, please. I'm waiting outside the room. Just open the front door we can have this conversation face-to-face." Shane begged.

Instead of talking, I just hung up and walked to the front of the suite and unlocked the door. I didn't look at him; I just headed straight for one of the couches and sat down. I heard him stack the soda cans on the table.

"So talk." I said.

"Okay..." He looked around and then straight at me. "Tess was lying. She was definitely the one who started smacking on me. Look, I admit that I didn't pull back immediately, but that's only because I have slow reflexes! Either way, I'm sorry!"

I was laughing in my mind, but then brought back into reality when I remembered the conversation we were having. "Why were you guys in the janitor's closet?"

"Didn't you see that puddle of grape soda? I was kind of thirsty and I opened a can, but I forgot I shook it just moments before and made a huge mess. Wouldn't you just assume that I was getting a mop, being the person I am, to clean it up? Tess followed me because she said she was texting her mom but she couldn't find a signal in the hallway."

"You believed her?" It finally hit me. Why the heck was I getting mad at him? I knew he wouldn't ever do that to me.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I trust people too easily. So, do you forgive me?" Shane asked, with puppy-dog eyes. They were so adorable and I couldn't resist.

"I suppose." I got up and kissed him. "Sorry for not believing you right away."

"It's okay. I would be mad, too." Shane grabbed my right hand.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer; he gently slipped the ring back on my finger.

"I thought you'd want it back."

I smiled as he held my hands in his.

"Come on. Those snacks and drinks aren't going to eat themselves." He said.

We invited Matt to join us in our little sugar splurge and he was more than happy to eat junk food and sing along to my iPod while jumping on the non-bouncy bed.

Let me tell you; jumping on a non-bouncy bed made a great workout. It helped since we were eating and drinking hundreds of calories.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Shane squealed. Well, it was _close_ to squealing.

We all knew the lyrics so we sang along.

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Let's pretend you're mine  
(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)  
You got what I like  
(You got what I like, I got what you like)  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

The word: _forever_. That meant so much. It meant for eternity; never ending. And yet, the ring on my finger said 'Mitchie + Shane 4 ever'.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys like the long chapters? I might not continue with them, though.**

**Sorry, I didn't make the band change their name. It was too much. This chapter was just supposed to show Smitchie's first fight as a couple. I know that most fights don't end peacefully like theirs did, but that's the thing: I'm trying to portray the fact that they were really meant to be.**

**Yes, I AM eventually going to use one (or more) of the chapters from 'Love Forever, Right?' for this story. I'll change the names and all so they can be for this story. I promise that it'll only be when I'm too busy to type a chapter and I have a lot of schoolwork. But otherwise, I'll be working my butt off keeping both my readers and my teachers happy.**

**I'm slowly starting to string together things I want to happen in the next chapter. So while I pull that together, review!**

**Love, Aimee Lynn(:**


	5. Five Minutes 'Til Midnight

**A/N: I got the first chapter of my new story out. Hip hip hooray!**

**But I'm putting this as my first priority for now.(:**

**You might have noticed that I put the Character Reference in my profile. Yeah, I'm deleting it off as a chapter. So next time you need it, go to my PROFILE.**

**I also made myself a nice little section called 'UPDATE!'. Like its name, I will be posting on it daily to tell you guys what I'm up to (if you're interested) and how far I am for what chapter of each story. I usually put specific DATES on it so you can know what I'm doing exactly when. Ooh, you sound like a stalker o.O;**

* * *

"Mom? You there?" I spoke into my messed up phone.

"Honey? Yeah, I'm good. So how is the tour going?" She replied.

I inhaled sharply. "Well, my friends are amazing and even though there has been some drama between Joanne and Matt, we've got it under control; Shane and I are closer than ever and we got to the level where we can talk about anything to each other which is really cool; Except, yesterday, we had a fight and I was really hurt since I saw Tess and him kissing in the janitor's closet, but then he explained everything and I knew it was hardly his fault but I forgave him although I have to keep an eye out for Tess; the concerts are amazing since the people actually cheer more loudly for me than for Connect 3 which is pretty funny considering that they are the so-called "Hotties", but I can totally see why everyone likes Shane -DUH- and we kind of made it a competition between By The River, Connect 3, and I; the label wanted By The River to change their name and luckily, they were thinking the same thing at the same time so that worked out 'though they still need a new name and I've been trying to help them with that, but I haven't exactly been successful; I wrote a few new songs that Connect 3's back-up band have already learned so I think I might perform one or two tonight; we're playing at a Chinatown today and it's the annual Moon Cake Festival Eve if you've ever heard of it so at midnight, they're going to blast Chinese firecrackers which I heard are very loud; I became really close with Matt; Oh yeah, I saw Peggy and Ella on our opening night and I can't believe you had to work! But, it's okay, I know you're busy; well now Nate's calling me because we're doing this Q and A thing at this school and we just got here." I said in merely two breaths.

"Uh, that's a lot. You could've just said you were doing good."

"Well, you asked. I have to go now. Love you!"

"Love you, too! Bye honey."

"Bye Mom."

"Come on Mitchie!" Nate called.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my purse and got off the bus.

Shane and the rest of our crew were already inside, about to go on-stage for the interview.

"I can't believe it." He said when we were walking towards the door.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, getting curious.

"OUR MANAGEMENT! They just couldn't make us go to a different school!"

"Why don't you like this school?"

"Oh, it's not that I don't like this school. There's someone who GOES here." He said, looking aggravated.

"Who would that be? I mean, I know you. You can't possibly hate someone so much to the point where you can't even be in the same building as them." I laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing. I'm talking about Sara. You know, my ex?"

"How's that bad for me?" Nate stared at me until I realized what he was saying.

"Oh no. OH NO. _THAT _Sara?"

"No, the other Sara I dated." He remarked sarcastically.

"Ah! But she's best friends with..." I trailed off.

"EXACTLY."

"And they go to the same school."

"Yep. Why does drama follow us everywhere we go?"

"Beats me."

We stepped into the school and all the kids sitting in the auditorium stared at us.

"I think we came in through the wrong way." Nate muttered when the teens started charging at us.

"NATE!" A girl called.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh my God! It's Shane Gray's girlfriend!"

"Can I get your autographs?"

"Where's Shane?"

"Tell Jason I love him!"

"Your music is amazing!"

"I'm coming to your concert tonight!"

All these people started yelling and crowding around us. I saw By The River and the rest of Connect 3 step out from backstage wondering what was going on. As soon as I looked their way, half the teens around us went to go circle Shane, Jason, and everyone else.

It amazed me how almost everyone had pen and paper. I signed at LEAST 75 autographs. I would've signed a lot more, but luckily, the security guard showed up just in time.

"Step aside, kids!" He yelled.

He safely managed to get all ten of us back to where we were supposed to be.

I was doing some vocal exercises because I was told I was going to be asked to sing. Oh joy.

"Don't strain your voice muscles. You might get hurt." Tess said as she walked into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I go to school here, smart one."

"I knew _that_, I was asking why you were backstage." I clarified.

"You know my mom. I can get anything and everything."

"Nuh-uh."

"Name one thing I can't get."

"Shane Gray," I cleared my throat to make it sound dramatic, "MY boyfriend."

"Watch me." She glared at me.

What was that? A threat? Like Shane would _ever_ fall for someone like her.

Shane and I were pushed onto the stage and not long after, Nate, Jason, and By The River joined us.

The interview went ON and ON about our lives. If it were up to me, I'd say I was a teen and I did normal teen stuff. End of story.

Afterwards, the school set up a little table of food for us. They said that two lucky contest winners were going to join us.

Yeah, those two contest winners were Sara and Tess.

I was across the room hanging out with Nate and Hallie. I could feel the spark between them and I usually would've left them alone, except Tess was on the other side of the room flirting with Shane. It was kind of funny how he looked disgusted.

--

"She did WHAT?" I screamed. I started hyperventilating and getting freaked out.

"Yeah, I know. Now the whole world is going to think I cheated on you!" Shane said.

Tess had apparently passed out a flyer at the school of her and Shane kissing. She somehow managed to take a picture.

We found out just as we left the school for Chinatown. Oh yeah, Tess was coming to that, too.

"Hey Mitchie and Shane?" Weston and Matt called.

"What?"

"Do you like the name Silver Grace?"

"It's okay, but it sounds a little too edgy. How about Silverlight?" I suggested.

"I got it! Silverlight Grace. It's perfect!" Weston said into the phone. I assumed he was consulting the other band members.

--

Shane and I were greeted by a crowd of paparazzi when we stepped off the bus holding hands.

"Shane! Did you cheat on your girlfriend?"

"Shane! When was the photo taken?"

"Mitchie! Are you okay with your boyfriend kissing another girl?"

They kept asking questions and calling our names. We tried our best to avoid the questions and ignore them.

I knew the photo would be shown to me sooner or later, and I had to prepare. It was going to be hard for me to see a picture of something I've been trying to forget for two days now.

--

Backstage, again. Everyone was shuffling to get their stuff and do their hair. Tess wasn't anywhere in sight and for that, I was really thankful although I still needed to give her a piece of my mind.

I eventually stopped looking for her and got onstage to do my thing. I sang three songs.

"Please welcome... SILVERLIGHT GRACE! Previously known as By The River!" I said to the audience when my act was done.

I scooted my way into the curtains and away from the crowd where I found Nate, Shane, and Matt giving Tess disapproving looks.

"Matt, aren't you suposed to be playing the keyboard with your band?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm doing a solo like after two songs and Rachel filled in for me."

"And Tess, why are you here?"

"Shane wanted me to be here." She winked at him.

"Uh no, Tess, I don't." He said.

"Sure, whatever. I mean, after that picture was released, you've got to stir _something_ up for the media, right?"

"Wrong. That's the last thing we would do." He replied.

"Well my mom always-" I cut her off.

"Stop, Tess. Just cut the act, okay? We are all PEOPLE. You can't just treat us terribly and then expect for us to give you something in return."

"I wasn't expecting anything in return." Tess said.

"Uh yes, you were. You wanted Shane and you just can't accept the fact that he doesn't love nor like you. He will never like you after what you did."

"But-"

"Don't talk, just listen. Why did you give that picture out? To make people jealous of you? No one is going to be jealous of you trying to break someone's relationship up. And what were you thinking would happen between you and Shane? That he will magically start to like you after you sabotaged his relationship? For goodness sake, just give it up! You follow us everywhere we go, but you know what? NO ONE CARES. You are just a big jerk. No wonder why your mom cares about her concerts and fame more than she cares about you." I said. Dang, I was on a roll. I may have gone too far, but she went too far a 100 miles ago. Sure, it was really harsh, but she deserved it.

That struck her like lightening. She grabbed her clutch purse and was about to go.

Then, Nate stepped in front of her. "Messing with my friends is one thing. Trying to screw up their relationship is another. I can't believe you thought that if you did the worse thing possible to Shane, that he would just fall for you. It doesn't work that way. I have seen my two best friends together. I haven't seen Shane more happy in his entire life now that he's dating Mitchie. And the way Mitchie's face lights up when Shane is near or when someone talks about him... It's amazing to see two people loving each other so much at their age. Trying to break that, it's almost disgusting. Knowing me, the two things you do _not_ do is mess with my best friends and come between one of their relationships."

Tess tried to leave again, but this time, Shane used one hand to tap her shoulder and the other was intertwined with mine. She turned around.

"Everything they said was right. I'm never going to like you. I love Mitchie and only Mitchie. No one else. You see this?" He held up his right hand. "It's called a promise ring. I promised to love Mitchie forever and ever and I intend to keep that promise." He pulled up the hand he was holding (my right hand, with the ring), "See? She has one, too. We are something you call in LOVE, not that you have ever experienced it since you are the way you are. I bet you that you only wanted to date Shane Gray, not me. I would've been your friend or something, but you ruined it."

"Guys! I'm sorry, jeez. Are you like ganging up on me?" Tess said.

"No Tess, we aren't." It was Matt's turn. "We haven't exactly met, but hi, I'm Matt. From what I've heard about you, I wouldn't want to be your friend anyway. Take this as a warning and leave my friends alone."

Shane started again. "Tess, that picture. It was really low. Even for you."

She ran off with tear-stained eyes.

I high-fived Shane. "Good job."

"Thanks, you too."

Then, I gave Nate and Matt a hug. "Thanks for what you said. It meant a lot."

"No problem." Matt smiled.

"Anytime." Nate assured me.

--

"We are Silverlight Grace. This next song is called "Five Minutes 'Til Midnight" by Boys Like Girls, but since it's exactly five minutes until midnight, why not just play it?"

Matt started singing.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

At midnight, eveyone stepped outside and these big Chinese firecrackers started going off.

Shane and I felt like it was the perfect moment to kiss.

And we did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. It'll probably take this long in the future since I have my other story now and school almost starting back up.**


	6. I Miss You

**A/N: This is a really sad chapter.**

**It's the last one until I start with my new story. I'm not going to post it until I get halfway through one of my other stories. So what I mean is that once I get halfway through this story OR 'Now or Never', I'll hopefully be halfway done typing the new one, so I'll post it then.**

**For now, try not to cry.**

**

* * *

**

We have only been on the road like, what? 10 days? Everything was going great after Joanne and Matt decided that it was a mutual break-up and are friends again and Tess finally got the cue that none of us wanted her with us until... today.

Shane got the call. The call that changed everything. I was watching him pace back and forth in front of the hotel bed denying everything the person was telling him.

"It can't be." He said, "NO, IT CAN'T!"

I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to hug him at a time like this? Was I supposed to whisper things in his ear, telling him that everything was going to be all right? I wasn't so sure myself if he was going to be okay.

I got up and held him in a hug after he closed his phone, looking heartbroken, devestated.

He pulled my arms off him and ran out the door.

I dialed Nate's number since I was too lazy to walk out of our suite and across the hallway to knock on his door.

"Hello?"

"It's Shane. Where do you think he would go if he needed to clear his mind?" I asked.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really. His mom was found in her house." I carefully chose my words.

"And?"

I gulped, "She suicided, Nate. I don't know what to do. I have to be strong for Shane since he needs me, but he just took off like a second ago and I don't want to call him since he probably wants to be alone."

"That's really..." He trailed off. "Oh wow. Mitchie, stay in the suite, okay? I'll be right over."

"Okay."

We hung up.

I haven't felt so bad in my entire life. I wasn't even pitying myself this time.

Nate came just like he said and sat on the bed next to me.

"Shane must be so confused. I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in his spot." I said.

"Yeah, I mean, he must feel pretty bad. That guilt..."

"What guilt?"

"Oh, did he ever tell you how his mom always worked and never spent time with him?"

"Yeah."

"He kind of hasn't talked to her in about a year. Ever since Brown took charge, taking place of both his parents, and helped with his career, he felt like his mom didn't even care. She didn't show up at any of our concerts, contract signings, TV show guest appearances, NOTHING. So he's still really mad with her about that." He explained.

"I wonder why he never told me about it."

"Well, I think I'm the only one who knows. Jason probably doesn't even know. He hasn't had many friends. Well, up until he met you. After you guys hit it off, you brought all your new friends on tour with us."

"Oh. Nate, I'm worried about him."

"Me too. Shane needs time to think things over, deal with it himself before he can go back to being himself."

"I have a feeling that won't be anytime near." I said.

"How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"How are you dealing with this? Your boyfriend just got terrible news about his mom, you must be having trouble yourself."

"I'm... scared." I admitted.

"Just be there for him, okay? Promise me that." Nate said.

"I promise."

We sat in silence. I usually always thought about everything, but for some reason, in that very short period of time, I just couldn't bring myself to it.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make me promise you to be there for Shane?" I wondered.

He didn't answer right away. By the looks of it, he was trying to put it in a way that didn't sound too... sappy.

"I guess I care about him. He's my best friend. I've known him since I was 8. Even though he's only 3 years older than me, he's always had that older brother thing over me. We'd play like we were best friends, and then he'd also protect me from people he knew weren't good people. Plus, you're like the only person I've seen that has made him more happy than the day we won a Grammy award."

I laughed. "That's really sweet."

"Please, don't start." Nate pleaded.

--

He didn't come back until 8-ish. We cancelled the concert, but Nate and I made a guest appearance in front of the ampitheatre we were going to play at and greeted them. We actually sang a duet from a Grease song acousitcally to make up for it. The fans appreciated it, but they wanted to see Silverlight Grace.

That was a surprise. In the end, we got our way of bringing them up, so we still had a concert, just without Shane. He was kind of the key element to all the good shows we've played, so it was hard, but we did it!

"Shane?" I said when we were both under the covers. He hadn't said a word to me, or anyone, since he got back.

He didn't answer. I knew for a fact he was awake, though.

"You probably don't want to talk, and you don't have to, but I'm going to. All you need to do is listen."

He moved his head a little.

"Nate told me about your mom. I don't know why you never told me, but look, it's not my position to tell you my opinion, but I'm going to anyway. Your mom, I bet she was an amazing person. But the way I see it, she had her own problems of dealing with your dad leaving you guys. It's not your fault and it never will be. You have these great friends around you that will be here when you need them and you have me. I will always be there for you. I mean, that's what these rings are for, right?" I finished my speech, "So please, I need to know that you're okay. That you'll talk to me when you need to talk."

He turned all the way around this time. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I did. I didn't know how because that's not something I would just bring up randomly in the day. I'm fine. I just need time."

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear." I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Love you, goodnight." I turned off the desklight beside me.

"I love you, too." Shane said. I was surprised I even caught it.

--

"Two tickets to San Diego, please." Shane said to the man in the ticket booth while I waited by our luggage.

He handed him the train tickets and Shane came back to help me with the bags and suitcases. He didn't say one word to me. I assumed he was nervous.

"Shane, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's only my mom's funeral we're going to who, may I add, I haven't seen nor spoke to in a year. So yeah, I'm fine." He sarcastically said.

"I know that you're going through a hard time and all, but there's no need to be mean to me. I only asked if you were okay because I care about you."

He looked away. "Sorry."

"It's okay, let's get on this train."

We boarded and settled in.

"So are you sure that Nate and Hallie are the only people who know we're leaving?" Shane asked.

"Yep. Positive. Nate won't tell anyone and neither will Hallie. Nate knows that Hallie knows and she knows that he knows that she knows so she won't say anything since he'd get mad at her since he knew."

"...Right."

--

We were about to leave for the funeral. I was currently in the bathroom shuffling around, trying to get my makeup done and fix my hair. I wanted to look good, but not to the point where I stood out.

When I was on my way out, I saw Shane.

"Whoa."

"What?" He asked.

"I've never seen you in a tux before. I think I like it." I said. His hair was mostly swept to one side, covering his left eye and his shoes were so shiny that they were almost glimmering in the light of the room.

"Thanks. You look good, too."

"Thanks."

Shane and I arrived at the church a few minutes late. The minister had already begun the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today not to grieve Reagan Gray's death, but to celebrate her life. She was a great woman."

He went on, mentioning her many achievements and great qualities. The entire time, I only thought about one thing, _Shane_. Every minute or two, I would glance over at him to make sure he was okay. I was expecting to see him teary eyed, or with an austere look on his face. Instead, he was taking deep breaths mouthing words I couldn't read.

"Now, a word from her son, Shane." The minister said.

That caught my attention.

Before he left, Shane smiled nervously at me and walked up to the podium.

"I didn't have much time to prepare anything in such a short time's notice, and I probably would break down if I did to what I was going to. So, I invited a very special friend of mine-- Miley Cyrus."

_What?_ I thought to myself. _Why doesn't Shane tell me things anymore?_

Miley made somewhat of a grand entrance. She stepped into the room with high, gold stilettos and a strapless, black dress. Her earrings and gold necklace matched her shoes and gold charm bracelet. In the dead center of her necklace laid a stone. A big, fat diamond stone.

"Hey guys, thanks for having me here. This is a song I wrote about my Pappy. Shane is a great friend and I wish him the best with his future." She said when she sat down on the stool. After she spoke the last few words, she winked at me. What was that supposed to mean?

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying but too fast_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

While she sang, a slideshow of pictures was displayed on the projector screen. By the end, I was crying, filled with emotions. The pictures of Shane when he was younger with his mom really got me.

When the funeral was over, I stood back and watched Shane go up to his mom **(it was an open casket)** and say, "I'll miss you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was too depressing for you guys. That was a pretty hard chapter to write.**

**And... MORE DRAMA COMING UP!**

**(:**


	7. Change

**A/N: 'A Little Bit Longer' was a success! w00t.**

**Okay, FF is really annoying me. It won't get the alignment right!! I updated the last chapter like, five times and yet it still won't work. ):**

**This was called 'Change', but then I realized that was the first chapter's name... So I'll just change the name of the first one. I think that I'm going to continue with the song names, but I'm stopping with the song lyrics. I think it's kind of pointless since most of you skip through it anyway.**

**

* * *

**

With a black, webbed veil covering my face, I looked down at the moist earth beneath my feet trying to fight back tears. Shane stood beside me with a straight face, not saying one word. The echoes of sniffles and mourns filled my ears under the flimsy green tent.

The morticians lowered the casket into the deep ground. Shane held my hand as we both carefully took a white rose in our palm, making sure we didn't touch the thorns, and walked right beside the lowered tomb. I looked down into the hole and threw the flower in at the exact time as him. The roses laid there, lifeless, before the bulldozer came around and shoveled loads of dirt into the hole, filling the grave and burying them.

"Let's go." Shane forced out. I could tell he couldn't stand seeing this happen. He just wanted to take off, and forget that anything had happened.

We took a cab back to our hotel room to change. I was usually able just to read Shane's mind, but this time, I couldn't. He wasn't talking to me, so I had no way of knowing what I was supposed to do. He stared out the window, watching the clouds turn grey and become gloomy. I, on the other hand, was staring at the cab driver's license that was taped to the windshield.

_Hmm, that's weird._ I thought to myself.

It read,

_Jerry Winston, DOB: 12-08-59_

This can't be. Are you serious? Is this how Shane was going to meet his own father once again? He had told me before that his dad's last name was Winston according to a family album that his paternal grandmother had given him. The man in the driver's seat had dark hair and brown eyes. We were 40 miles away from Shane's mom's house because that's where her family church was so it was possible for his dad to live around here. Besides, he was parked right beside the graveyard. This made sense to me... I just couldn't bring myself to tell Shane and I had no idea why.

He came to a stop in front of our hotel, the Hampton Inn. Shane silently got out and went into the building. I stayed behind for an extra minute.

"Can I get your number in case we need a cab again?" I asked lamely.

"Sure. Here you go." He handed me one of his business cards and I left to catch up with Shane.

For the next three hours, he didn't say anything; I didn't either. I didn't want to have to force him to speak when he didn't want to.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed. I felt like he was giving me the silent treatment and secretly, it was killing me inside. There were two queen-sized beds in the room yet I still decided sleep in the same bed as Shane. I got on my side of the bed and turned off the lamp.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Nothing. I just couldn't.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I blurted out.

"Why, you think I'm avoiding you or something?" Shane scoffed.

"Uh, kind of. You haven't spoken to me for the last few hours."

"So? What's your point?" Shane said in a mean, insulting tone.

"Why are you being like this? I was just curious, jeez."

"Maybe you should think before you speak."

Why was he saying that to _me_? I didn't do anything to him. He seemed so pissed off at the world, and that gave him no reason to be so ignorant.

"What have I done to you except be there when you needed me? All you're doing is acting like an agitated toddler. You don't need to treat me like I don't exist!" I spat.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't!" He said right back.

"Do you really mean that?" I spoke softly, still angry with him, but trying hard to hide it. I snatched my phone from the nightstand and stormed over to the other bed. When I finally managed to pull the oh-so-tight covers from being tucked in the bottom of the mattress and got under the sheets, I turned on my left side and shut my eyes.

I couldn't help but to think of those last few words he spoke. They made me want to cry, then jump in a lake and drown. Well, I accomplished the first one. I was practically sobbing, muffling my cries with a pillow.

After replaying what happened just minutes ago in my head several times, I managed to calm myself down. I stared out the bay window. It was right by the beach so I could see the ocean and its endless waves coming one after another. I closed my eyes and imagined myself underwater, weightless and free.

I felt someone softly shaking me. I stopped from using my wonderful imagination and looked up to see Shane. I ignored him and turned back around.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." He whispered and went back to his bed.

I took out my phone and start texting furiously to the one person that I knew would understand. The one person who actually listened and helped me with my problems.

_Nate! me n Shane r fightin. i dont no wat 2 do. _I sent.

It went on for quite some time.

_about wat? r u ok?_

_not rly. he jst started actin rly mean n stuf n i got mad him._

_o, im sry. wat did he say?_

_the last thing? that he wishd i nvr existed_

_he srsly sed that?_

_yea... he tried to say sry but i cant evn look him in the face now._

_r u willin 2 forgiv him?_

_mayb. im jst rly mad rite now. why would he say sumthin like that?_

_i kno. this isnt lyk him. here, i'll txt him n ask him y he was acting lyk that._

_but we're in the same room tgthr! wats da point?_

_well r u gonna tlk face2face? NO... so ths is wats gonna happen :P_

_fine..._

I waited for a mere 5 minutes until I got a reply.

_k, i tlkd 2 him._

_wat did he say?_

_u'll c_

I didn't get what he meant until I actually went into my inbox and found a little message in there waiting for me-- from Shane.

_im really sorry! i ddn't mean what i said._

_then, what did you mean?_

_idk, im just, confused and mad. at myself. _

_u sure? u seemd pretty p/oed me 2. or r u just gonna apologize and do this whole thing ovr again latr?_

_i promise i wont. im really sorry, Mitchie. u mean the world 2 me._

_yea, k._

_so forgive me?_

I had to think about that. I usually gave in so quickly without thinking about it and I'd end up hurt again.

_i suppose..._

_yay... again, im sorry. ily so much and i shouldnt treat you like this._

_then y did u? watevr. put it in the past. ily2._

_will you...join me? its kinda getting cold without you next to me. :)_

I let out a smile. It was so adorable when he made those smileys.

_yea, sure._

I climbed out of the cushiony mattress and crawled in next to Shane. I laid my head on his chest and stared up at him. I accidentally thought about what he said earlier and a warm tear trickled down my face.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Shane asked.

"Oh what? It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's totally nothing." I cleared my head and tried focusing on enjoying the moment.

"Good." He took his finger and slickly wiped my tear. Before saying 'goodnight', he kissed my forehead whispered comforting words.

That night, I had a dream. I had to move to east coast and leave him. In it, Taylor Swift performed at my farewell party. It was really weird.

_"I just want to say thank you and goodbye!" Taylor announced._

_It's just a sad picture,  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history, and your getting sick of it_

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh

So you've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
From things they never found  
They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes, says we can beat this

These things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh

Tonight we're standing on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
The battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?  
It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
When the walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, cause we never gave in  
We'll sing halleluiah  
We'll sing halleluiah  
Hallelujah

_Shane walked up to me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips._

_"I'll miss you." He said, the same way he whispered it to his mom before they locked up her casket._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah, the last part is kinda creepy, I gotta admit. It's more like a nightmare.**

**Beware: The fights in the future aren't going to be so pleasant where they patch things up by the end of the chapter. I'm actually very unwilling to write the chapters where they fight because I want them to be TOGETHERRR!**

**Okay, well you guys waited long enough and I'm sorry to say that you'll probably have to wait just as long for the next chapter, but it's worth it, right?**

**No reviews, lately... ): Well, for this story. That may or may not have been why I updated slowly (hint, hint.) lol jk.**


	8. Forget

**A/N: Umm... I would've posted this a LOT earlier, but every time I tried to log in, this blank screen would appear and nothing would happen. So finally, I kept waiting and waiting and it worked. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"AHH!" I sat straight up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Shane's eyes went wide and he fell off his side of the bed. "What happened? Are you okay?!" He asked while rubbing his head.

I had to remind myself how to breathe. _Inhale, exhale, repeat_. "It was just a bad dream." I shook it off.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, again, still on the floor.

I realized he was still down there and extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry, it was just—"

He put his finger to my lips. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt relieved even though his sincerity was probably from guilt, and settled back into bed with Shane joining me. I laid my head against his heaving chest. "I love you." I whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"I love you, too."

In that moment, everything was silent and I could hear his heart thudding. Being embraced by his muscular arms and cuddling with his warm body under me, I knew that this was exactly where I wanted to be forever.

--

"When should we go back? We still have the whole tour ahead of us." I reminded Shane as we were both getting ready to go downstairs to treat ourselves to a free, complimentary continental breakfast.

"I don't know. I really don't want to, to tell you the truth. I was only excited about it before because we were going to spend every minute of each day together and now that we're _here_, it just doesn't compare." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hotel room. "Here, I feel like we can do anything without some adult yelling at us, telling us we have to get ready for an interview, or another annoying publicity thing." he admitted as we got into the elevator. Shane seemed a lot more optimistic than I was. Considering what happened just yesterday, it would be predicted that he would be depressed and sad. He didn't want to talk about it the night before. No matter what, though, I was going to be there for him and follow him in whatever path he chose that made him happy. Apparently, that path was to avoid the situation and topic altogether.

"True, but I don't think it's fair that we do that to your fans. I mean, they bought those tickets and they won't be really happy to see that you're bailing out on them."

"Hey, they're your fans, too, now. Silverlight Grace and you made the tickets sell out in half the time since our last tour." He reminded me.

"Right, well anyway, we have to go back eventually." I insisted.

"Fine, but let's stay out here for awhile. I just want to go to the beach, clear my mind, and relax for a few days. The others would understand."

I nodded and we picked a table to sit at. We got our food and sat back down to eat. I heard my stomach growl. The bagel and string cheese suddenly looked a lot more appetizing.

Right as I brought the bagel to my mouth after spreading cream cheese all over it, a girl who looked about thirteen walked up to our table holding the same picture I saw back home when those other three girls wanted autographs.

"Can you guys sign this for me please?" She said with a wide smile.

"Sure," Shane answered automatically. He pulled out a clicker pen-like pink Sharpie from his pocket. "What's your name?"

"Ashley. People call me Ash, though."

"Okay, here," He scribbled his signature and handed it to me, "you can use it."

I gave him a weird look. "Because carrying around a pink Sharpie is totally normal…" I said sarcastically.

I signed quickly, eager to get to my food. The girl left and just as I raised the bagel to my mouth again, two 10-year-olds raced towards us.

"You're—you're—you're SHANE GRAY!" The girl with the ponytail stammered.

"Yeah, I am," He replied, amused.

"And you're his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres! My cousin saw you guys in concert. I love your shoes!" The other girl said.

I looked down at my feet and I was wearing some torn up Converse All-Stars.

"Can you sign our arms with that pink Sharpie? Both of you?" She asked, both of them pulling up their sleeves.

"Of course," Shane smiled and clicked his Sharpie. He got to signing and he tossed it to me. Of course, I was kind of in a rush to get to the plate in front of me so I swerved the pen around on their skin and called it my autograph.

Before I could even get back and pick up my bagel, a six-year-old girl came up with her dad behind her shortly after.

The little girl had a bright smile and held a poster that was just about the size as she was.

"Shane?" She said in a sweet, adorable voice. "Can you sign this for me? Mitchie, too?"

"Yeah, we'd be happy to," he answered on my behalf. I wanted to sign it, I really did. On the other hand, I was still starving and my stomach was practically yearning for that bagel.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Shane asked, matching the little girl's tone.

"Stephie," she said in a tiny voice.

"Okay, Stephie, there you go." He gave her the poster back after I squiggled my name.

Finally, I was able to indulge in my oh-so-wonderful bagel. I choked it down my throat and in a matter of seconds, I was up for more food.

--

"You look smokin'." Shane mumbled when I walked out of the bathroom with my bikini on. It was blue with brown polka dots.

"Thanks…" I said, slightly embarrassed. Shane was already in his swimming trunks. They were dark brown with navy down the sides, so we matched.

We walked out the back door of the hotel where the sidewalk split in two; both sides having a swimming pool. We passed the left pool and headed straight for the sand.

"YIPPEE! We're free!" I screamed and started twirling around in circles. Shane looked at me like I was insane. I have to admit, I would think I was insane, too, if I was watching me. If that makes sense.

Not too long after, Shane joined me. We pranced around like toddlers and forgot about our surroundings. I almost felt everything around us suddenly just disappear. All I could see was Shane's glorious smile and the way he looked me in the eyes. We danced like no one was watching, and we loved like it would never hurt. Too bad that there _were_ a few paps around snapping shots, and I've been hurt before by him, but that's a definite chance I'll take.

We ran hand-in-hand into the cool waters. The ocean was actually quite clear. You could see tiny fish swimming around in circles. We had a few water splash fights and such, but overall, it was fun. Luckily, only a few fans recognized us and asked for pictures.

Shane whipped his hand and splashed me.

"Hey!" I splashed him right back. "I'm gonna get you!" I chased him out of the water and onto the sand. We were basically wrestling on the beach, scaring off little kids.

"Don't you know her?" Shane pointed behind me when I finally managed to pin him down.

"I'm not even going to fall for that…"

"No seriously, isn't that Caitlyn? Hey, Caitlyn!" He called. I didn't believe him until I actually saw her myself.

"Oh my God, you were being serious. Hide me!" I rolled over and made Shane on top of me, desperately trying to hide my face.

Shane stared at me blankly. "What are you doing?"

"She can't see me; she just CAN'T!" I yelled, still covering my face.

* * *

**A/N: These chapters seem like they're getting shorter and shorter. I PROMISE that I'll make up for it by posting an extremely long chapter in the future, okay? That long chapter will catch you up on everyone else's lives, too, and not only Smitchie's. I think 'Now or Never' is doing pretty good. Yup... Reviews are appreciated(:**

**Oh yeah, be SURE to check out my profile. Again, it has that update-y thing that I update you guys on what I'm up to, and I post on that a lot more often than on my stories. Chapters take a lot longer, lol.**


	9. Surprise

**A/N: About 3000 words. I took forever writing this so you better appreciate it lol(;**

* * *

After five minutes of feeble desperation to hide beneath Shane, he casually stood up and brushed off his swimming trunks.

"I don't know what happened between you and her, but I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'm going to go say hi," he said, leaving me slightly embarrassed in the sand with everyone around me staring.

I flushed beet. Why did I have to get the unbelievably sweet and kind-hearted boyfriend?

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelled from across the beach. She waved happily and I could tell she and Shane were catching up. Then, they came my way. _Oh no, oh no!_ I screamed in the back of my head. This is what comes of my problem with not being able to say no.

"Hey," Caitlyn helped me up from my position in the glistening white sand. We shared a hug.

"Hi, Caitlyn," I replied, nervously. I was dying for her not to bring up the subject I've been trying to avoid for so many months. But of course, she wouldn't mention it in front of Shane.

"Do you want to—", Shane started.

"I'd love to go in the water. Wouldn't you, Caitlyn?" I finished for him.

"Um, sure," she said, not knowing what I was doing.

Without another word, I pulled both their hands on opposite sides of me and dragged them into the water.

"This is so _fun_!" I faked my enthusiasm and prayed that they wouldn't notice the missing authenticity. I splashed them and tried to force them to have a good time; it didn't work. Shane stared me down like I was causing people to watch us.

"I think I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get a hot dog. Be back in ten." Caitlyn hurried back to land.

As soon as she left, Shane's eyes turned on me. "What was that about?"

"What? Oh, nothing," I pretended to stare at the sun. Then, I realized Shane was still glaring at me. "Okay, so maybe I promised her something by accident that I shouldn't have promised her because I can't be sure I could make the best or keep the promise and it was all due to my not being able to say no."

"I think I know what you're saying… But, what could you have possibly have promised her? I have never seen you this stressed," He raised an eyebrow.

"Hypothetically," I began saying.

"Is it _that_ bad?" He knew that when I began my words along the lines of 'hypothetically', it was usually some nerve-wracking news.

"Kind of, but I know you'd kill me for it." I smiled innocently.

"Just spill it,"

"Okay so, _hypothetically_, let's say that Caitlyn is interested in a certain best friend of ours."

"Let me guess: you promised that you'd talk to Nate for her and get them connected. But then, life got hectic and you forgot about it and you didn't."

"You know me too well. How the heck did you know?" I asked.

"First off, Caitlyn wouldn't be interested in a girl, which knocks out more than half the list of candidates. Second, she would have to know them personally so it would knock out the rest except for Barry, Nate, and Jason. Now seeing as you don't talk to Barry that much and Jason is too old, it only leaves Nate. And he's the most suitable for the title of _our_ best friend." Shane explained proudly.

"Wow, except Cate's more than just interested in him. She's like, obsessed." I nodded slowly, watching Caitlyn as she almost finished her hot dog.

"It wasn't as bad as you were making it, but you still have to do something before she brings it up. Plus, Nate likes Hallie, remember?"

"He does? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Oh, well I'm sure he was going to. She's coming now! Just say that Nate just wants to have fun with being single since you can't say you haven't seen him with the whole tour and all that." Shane quickly whispered the last part.

I decided to just bring up the entire subject myself instead of dreading for someone to mention it.

"Caitlyn, do you remember that thing you asked me to do for you last summer?"

"Yeah, yeah! I was just about to ask you. How'd it go?" She asked eagerly.

"I think he just wants to be single. It's a little hard to be dating on tour." I chose my words carefully, trying not to break her heart.

"Oh, well that's understandable," she unconvincingly mumbled. Her eyes twitched a little; apparently I didn't succeed.

--

**-MEANWHILE ON THE FIRST BUS (Nate, Hallie, Matt, Giselle, and Weston)-**

**(Nobody's POV)**

"Really?" Nate gasped.

"I really like you. So yes, I want to go out with you." Hallie sparkled her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"That's awesome. I guess you're my girlfriend now." He rocked back and forth from his toes to his heel and smiled a crooked smile.

"I guess you're my boyfriend," she replied. She looked out the window. Hallie knew Weston and she had to tell people eventually, but she was afraid. She was devastatingly afraid.

"What's wrong? You don't seem too happy about it."

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course I'm happy. I'm just thinking about some things; no big deal."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh you know, stuff. I miss my family," she lied.

The door swung open and made a big thud against the wall.

"You whore," Giselle breathed in fury and glowered at Hallie. "I thought you were my best friend; the friend I could rely on for anything. I was wrong. You are definitely _not_ my best friend. I don't even know you anymore!" She stormed right back out.

Hallie's jaw dropped a mile in diameter.

_Could they have found out?_, she asked herself. She sprung up to go find Weston, leaving Nate a little dazed.

"Wes, we really need to talk," she timidly murmured, trying to endure the force of Giselle's glare.

"What about?"

Without saying anything, she pulled Weston into the back bedroom and shoved Nate out.

"Hey!" Nate refused.

"I'll explain later. I have to talk to him—ALONE." Hallie pleaded. She slammed the door and turned toward Weston. "You told her?"

"Told who what?" He questioned.

"You told Giselle about what happened last year!"

"You mean our secret relationship?"

"Yes, but no. About how _far_ we went the night my parents were out of town."

"God, do you think I'm that stupid? No, I did NOT tell her." Weston spat.

"Then how does she know?"

"What? Giselle knows? Since when?" He asked, suddenly aware.

"Oh, I don't know—a few seconds ago when she called me a whore?" Hallie sarcastically remarked.

"She's going to regret that." Weston's knuckles turned white as he formed fists.

"Whoa, you're not going to hit her, are you?"

"What? No! She's still my girlfriend. I'm just mad. I might have to punch whoever did, though."

Weston creaked the flimsy door open and peeked out.

"Zell? Can you come in here for a sec? We need to talk," he called.

Within a split second, there she was, standing beside him. "What is it, baby?"

"Hallie and I gave each other—", he coughed, trying to formulate the correct way to put it, "our _virginities_ because we were secretly dating. And since gossip spreads so fast, we wanted to just keep one little part of our lives to ourselves."

Nate muttered something very unintelligible outside the door.

_Oh crap! _Hallie thought, _Nate knows now. This is just great…_

Giselle stood emotionless. Her intimidating sapphire eyes penetrated Weston's skull.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a vicious, almost seductive, manner.

"Oh my God, she didn't even know!" Hallie burst aloud.

"You guys were secretly dating, not to mention had sex together?"

Weston wasn't the only one around who fell speechless; Nate and Matt were outside, listening.

"If you didn't know, then why did you call me a whore?"

"It was a prank that Joanne and I were pulling! We were going to get a picture of your face the second time I said something mean, and put it in our group's embarrassing moment scrapbook!" She turned to Wes, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I always wondered who it was since when we did it, you obviously weren't a virgin."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not going to tell you who had my virginity while we were sleeping together." He said.

"You don't have to tell me while we're doing it, but I would've still wanted to know!"

"Is it just me, or are there all of a sudden a lot more mental pictures that I could've gone on without having?" Hallie interrupted.

Weston and Giselle both grunted as Nate and Matt entered the room.

Hallie hid her face between her hands. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"What, that you slept with Weston? Or that Giselle found out? Or was it that I, your new boyfriend of approximately six minutes, found out?" Nate pushed his boundaries.

"Ahh! You aren't helping at all!" She replied, still burying her head.

"I'm sorry," he blushed. He held her and whispered comforting words in her ear. "You're still my girlfriend and what happened with him doesn't matter."

Her face lit up. "You still want to be with me?"

"Don't be silly. Of course! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you're remaining a virgin until marriage; why would you want some dirty slut like me who's already lost her virginity?" She muttered.

"I like you for you. I don't care about what you've done or who you've dated. I care about you and solely who you are," Nate swooned her.

Hallie embraced him and hoped they would never pull apart.

"Are you mad?" Weston asked his girlfriend.

"Not really. I mean, the past is the past, right?"

"Right," he muttered, still holding the insecure feeling within him that he'd been holding for so long. _Love her, love her not_.

"The only thing that means anything to me is that we're together now." Giselle's smile seemed to reach from ear to ear.

**-MEANWHILE ON SECOND BUS (Joanne, Jason, and Rachel)-**

"We're making a mess!" Joanne called to Rachel on the other end of the tour bus.

"Sorry to break it to you, JoJo, but I have to come up with three new songs in four hours and you have to book the band for two shows when we get to NYC next week. I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY FREAKIN' MESSES!" she stressed out loud.

"I know. This is so irritating! Ever since Shane and Mitchie went to Mitchie's 'family reunion', everything has gone bezerk! " Joanne cried.

"I don't think they really went to a family reunion," Rachel started getting suspicious.

"You think? I don't get why Nate and Hallie will tell us where they really went. We need them!"

"Now that you mention it, this bus looks like my friend's basement after her annual New Year's party."

They flipped the place upside down after they kicked Hallie and Giselle onto the other bus. Jason was in the back den, snoozing away.

Joanne's phone started buzzing.

"Hello?—What's your problem?—I DON'T CARE, JUST GET IT DONE!—No, it must be perfect—White icing on top of rocky road—It starts at seven—That would be great!"

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as soon as she hung up.

"I was just, uh, planning a reception for the, um, after party of a major show our second night in New York City," she lied, straight through her teeth.

"Oh. That should be interesting,"

"Yeah, that's guaranteed."

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"You know, I think we have to get back to our hotel now." I excused Shane and me from Caitlyn. Well, I tried to excuse us.

"No, stay, they're having a bonfire at eight." Caitlyn tried to convince me.

"Yeah, let's stay!" Shane took a handful of sand in his palm and threw it in the air. Sadly, the wind was blowing at both Caitlyn and my face.

"Pbbh!" I choked as the sand flew into my mouth while Caitlyn coughed it up.

"Oops, sorry," Shane apologized, his expression matching his tone.

Once I got all the gravelly crap out of my throat, I helped Shane up. "So listen, Caitlyn, we have to get going, but you should call me sometime. We need to catch up."

Shane tried to catch up with me as I walked quickly up to the Hampton.

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked, gasping for air.

"No, I just wanted to get away from her before I start promising more stuff," I had to explain.

In Room 268, history was being made. Shane and I were sure that no one at this hotel had ever gotten as much room service as we did. We ordered everything on the entrées menu and double of all the appetizers, desserts, and drinks. Tonight was going to be pig-out night. Joy…

"Room service!" A man called from outside our door. We both jumped up to get it.

As soon as the it swung open, I realized that the man was actually a woman with an abnormal deep voice, and that we wouldn't be able to finish all the food. There were literally 30 dishes of food and 20 drinks.

Shane signed the little paper thing clarifying that we ordered it and we rolled the carts into the room.

I slowly revealed each dish and laid out our utensils and plates.

Just as we were going to dig in, someone knocked on the door.

"As if this wasn't enough…" Shane remarked.

I went to get it and instead of finding an underpaid food deliverer, there were four teenage girls standing there. They were shoving pens and pads of paper in my face and screaming at the sight of Shane behind me.

Their squeals were making me a little nerve-wracked.

"QUIET!" I yelled. It suddenly fell silent. "Thank you. I don't mean to sound rude, but I get bad headaches." It was kind of funny how this contradicted the fact that just about three days ago, I was at a concert every single night.

"Sorry. Could you sign this for us?" A girl with beach blonde hair asked.

"Sure," I replied. Before I could get the pen, Shane came up behind me and whispered something in my ear. "Actually, would you guys like to eat with us? We ordered a little too much room service, and the room has a great view of the ocean."

"Are you serious?" The girls squealed once more, but only once, and stopped.

"Sorry," the first girl apologized again.

They piled onto my bed and each got a fork and a plate. They helped themselves to a load of Chinese food, mixed with hamburgers, spaghetti, and all the other varieties of food that you would never really think about eating together.

We started talking.

"So are you guys here on vacation? I thought school started," I said.

"It did, but we're homeschooled and we live down at the boardwalk. We heard that you were here so we rushed over," the teen wearing a green cast on her left arm pointed at herself and another girl with the beach blonde hair.

"What are your names?" Shane looked up from his food for the first time in ten minutes.

"I'm Alyssa, this is Diane, Trista, and Bailey," she gestured to her friends.

"Do you all live together or something?" he asked, curious.

They looked at each other, a little nervous.

"Trista and Alyssa are living with Bailey and me. My parents adopted Bailey years ago and Trista and Alyssa dropped out of Pallen Academy to become artists," Diane bravely answered for them.

"Your house must be pretty big," I contributed to the conversation.

"No, not really. There's only four people living there."

"Where are your parents?" Shane questioned.

"They travel the world so they're never around. Even when they are, they stay at our manor."

"You have a manor?"

"Yeah, but I hate it. It reminds me of old people and manners."

"What's Pallen Academy?" I ended their conversation and started a new one. "I know most of the schools in a 50-mile radius around Malinde. I've never heard of it. Is it private?"

"No, well, kind of. It's for kids who've been orphans as an infant. It's all proper and boring." Trista replied.

We spoke for another good half hour before they wanted to give us their phone number so that we could call them the next time we stayed at the beach.

"Do you have any paper?" Alyssa asked so she could write it down.

"Yeah," I looked over my shoulder. "Shane, could you get the wad of receipts I have stashed in my white leather purse?"

"Sure,"

He flew across the room and retrieved my purse. "Receipt stash, receipt stash," he repeated, looking for it.

Then, he came to a halt. He held up a small white business card and looked like he just saw a ghost.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! How many more chapters should be in this story? Should it be until they get married?**

**Love, Aimee Lynn(:**


End file.
